


the happily ever after

by lilabut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilabut/pseuds/lilabut
Summary: daryl's happily ever after. spoilers for 7x01.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea to write a version of the dream sequence from Daryl's POV for months, ever since spoiler came out that there would be something like a dream sequence in the premiere. Only until after the episode, I never had the motivation to actually write it.
> 
>  
> 
> This is written in a script format. Please bear in mind that I know next to nothing about script writing, so this is all trial and error and most likely terribly incorrect.

**INT. - A VAN - DAY**

 

We see a close up of DARYL'S face. He is pale. Cheeks covered in blood, dust and tear trails. Laying on his back, his body is curled together. Clearly, he is in pain.

 

His eyes stare up at a flicker of sunlight on the roof of the van. It seems like he is lost in a trance.

 

THE SCREEN FADES TO BLACK.

 

**EXT. - ALEXANDRIA - DAY**

 

It's a sunny day, not a cloud in the afternoon sky. The air is crisp, it's autumn, the colors all around vibrant. DARYL sits on the front porch steps, cleaning the crossbow meticulously. He is wearing his vest. There is a look of contentment on his face.

 

Laughter. DARYL looks up, lips twitching in something akin to a smile.

 

CARL is walking past, holding JUDITH'S hand as she takes a few first, unsteady steps. Her brother smiles at DARYL, looking proud.

 

MICHONNE and RICK follow after them, hand in hand. There is a smile on her face that holds a promise. They nod at DARYL and he nods back.

 

The front door opens behind DARYL. He doesn't turn. We see someone stepping up behind him, no more than their legs. Heavy boots are strapped to the person's feet.

 

FEMALE VOICE

(amused)

I thought you'd be done by now.

 

DARYL doesn't respond. He's distracted, still watching the two children retreating down the street. We follow them for a moment. CARL catches his sister as she stumbles. Her bubbly laughter fills the air.

 

The person moves and sinks down on the porch step next to DARYL. It's CAROL.

 

DARYL

Lil' Asskicker's walkin'.

 

CAROL

(smiling)

I know.

 

She takes DARYL'S hand. It's normal. He doesn't shy away from it. Not anymore. Instead, he looks down at their joined hands. Setting the crossbow down, he turns to CAROL.

 

CAROL

Remember how little she was?

 

DARYL

(nodding)

Yeah.

 

He reaches up to rest his hand on her cheek. The contrast is stark between her pale, freckled skin and his dusty, tanned hand. CAROL leans into the touch, her eyes closing.

 

FEMALE VOICE

Hey, you two.

 

DARYL drops his hand, a blush creeping into his cheeks. This is still new to him. They both turn towards the street. TARA and DENISE walk past, stopping to say hello.

 

TARA

(grinning)

Don't stop for us.

 

Daryl scoffs, picking at the seam of his pants. CAROL smiles, more confident. We see her grasping his hand tighter.

 

CAROL

Where are you two going?

 

DENISE

Nowhere really. Just enjoying the day.

 

CAROL

It's beautiful.

 

TARA nods, smiling at Denise. She reaches out her hand and DENISE takes it. With bright smiles, they walk away. We follow them for a moment, talking to each other faintly in the distance.

 

Cut back to DARYL and CAROL. He looks at her with shyness. Leaning in closer.

 

CAROL

(softly)

Come inside.

 

DARYL nods, but he looks slightly disappointed. They get up and he grabs the crossbow, slings it over his shoulder. He never drops her hand.

 

**INT. - ALEXANDRIA - DAY**

 

Sunlight floods in through the open windows. A plate of freshly baked cookies sits on the kitchen counter. In the background, we see a couple on the sofa, the WOMAN'S head resting on the MAN'S shoulder.

 

DARYL sets the crossbow down by the door. Together, they step into the living room. We follow them slowly, seeing only the backs of their heads. On the wall, we see framed photographs. Familiar faces, smiling. Happy. We linger on a few. Carl and Judith on her birthday with paper hats. Abraham and Sasha on their wedding day, rays of sunlight obscuring their smiling faces.

 

CAROL

I asked them to stay for dinner.

 

DARYL nods. They step into the living area and the WOMAN on the couch lifts her head. It's MAGGIE. She is cradling the swell of her belly, GLENN'S arms circled around her. Tall glasses of juice stand on the coffee table.

 

MAGGIE

(smiling)

We're not having squirrel, are we?

 

GLENN and CAROL laugh. DARYL scoffs, but there is a hint of a smile on his face. He shakes his head.

 

GLENN

Thank God, had enough of that for a lifetime.

 

DARYL

Ain't nothing wrong with a bit o' squirrel.

 

They all smile, connected by memories both tragic and fond.

 

CAROL

(turning to DARYL)

Help me with something?

 

He nods, clearly not thinking more of it. They walk over to the kitchen area, most of it out of view of the living room. DARYL picks up a cookie, turns it around in his hand. Smells at it. CAROL laughs softly at that and he puts it down on the counter, looking embarrassed.

 

DARYL

(a little shy)

So, what'ya need?

 

CAROL'S lips lift, a smile growing. Slowly, she takes a step closer, then another. DARYL doesn't retreat but he looks slightly confused. We see the toes of her boots slightly bumping into his as she comes to a stop. DARYL tenses a little now, swallowing. His hands curl into fists by his side.

 

CAROL

(whispering)

Nothing in particular.

 

She leans into him then, presses her lips ever so slightly against his. Nothing more than the whisper of a kiss. It's not their first, but it feels like one. Tender and shy. DARYL'S eyes close and he sighs, their noses touching.

 

His fingers uncurl and he reaches for her hand. CAROL takes it with a smile, leaning further into his space.

 

This time, DARYL is the one to breach the distance. A bold move. The next kiss is less shy. It's slow and sweet, and the sunlight slips through the blinds just right to illuminate their faces.

 

THE IMAGINE BLURS SLOWLY, FADING AWAY. It's no more than a dream.

 

Over the blurred image we hear the echo of CAROL'S voice.

 

CAROL

(whispering)

Don't wake up.

 

**INT. - A VAN - DAY**

 

We see DARYL'S eyes once again. Tears dwell in them. He is wide awake.

 

THE SCREEN FADES TO BLACK.

 

CREDITS.


End file.
